gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Opal (Perma-Fusion)
Opal is the Perma-Fusion of Magnesite's Pearl and Amethyst (sternum gem). She's currently residing on Earth, now permanently fused. Appearance Opal has an appearance similar to that of other Opals, as she is tall and thin with four slim arms, a small waist, and long and curvy legs. Her skin is dull pink in color and she has two peach eyes with black pupils, a prominent pointy nose, and small mouth with full lips. Her hair is long and is robin's egg blue in color, being styled in a messy and choppy hairstyle. Her gemstones are on her forehead and sternum and are pastel yellow, olive, pink, blue, and orange in color. She wears a light blue shirt with a duller blue accents, a pink triangle, and shoulder pads in the same color of pink. Her waist is light yellow and she wears mint green leggings with a small pink triangle at the top as well as yellow accents and pink boots. History Opal was formed after Pearl and Amethyst met but had to be kept a secret,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171020466502/ as it's not on Gem culture to accept cross fusions.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/176573877267/ She could not be around for long, minutes to hours at best. Her components found time to meet one another between Amethyst's missions since Pearl was pretty much stationary with her Magnesite. Recent Years After the Diamonds returned from Earth — past the events of the Diamond Days arc and the subsequent dawn of Era 3 — and it was made known to all Gems that Cross-Gem fusions were acceptable, Amethyst made a beeline to Pearl and in front of all Magnesites, including Pearl's owner, they fused into Opal. Upon calling Magnesite a "Dol'gurnip" (an alien curse word), Opal stole a Roaming Eye and fled to Earth in an act of impulsivity,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/183341267222/ where she met Garnet, Rhodonite, Malachite, and Brazilianite. Personality Amethyst and Pearl are deeply in love, and together they form Opal.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171799748197/http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171786749262/ Opal is incredibly impulsive, as shown when she stole a Roaming Eye after insulting Magnesite in public. In the past, Pearl was the one to cause problems with their fusion; she loved being Opal but didn't want to get caught and that fear caused a bit of instability.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171922979027/ Currently, though, as she is now permanently fused, how Pearl behaves within Opal and her dynamics may be different. Abilities Opal possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. As Pearl doesn't know how to summon a weapon, Opal doesn't either. Gemology Gemstone Information * Opal is a hydrated form of silica, with no clear or defined shape. It has a water content which may range from 3 to 21% by weight, although it is usually between 6% and 10%. ** Because of its amorphous character, it is classed as a mineraloid, unlike the other crystalline forms of silica, which are classed as minerals. ** It is deposited at a relatively low temperature and may occur in the fissures of almost any kind of rock, being most commonly found with limonite, sandstone, rhyolite, marl, and basalt. * Opal can occur in many colors, including white, colorless, pale yellow, pale red, gray, brown and black. ** Diffraction can cause flashes of any color of the rainbow which can be seen in Opal's color play. ** Yellow, blue and green are most common, whereas violet, red and orange are the rarest colors seen through play of color. * 'Opalescence' should technically only be used to describe the optical effects seen in common opal. ** The name opal is probably derived from Sanskrit "upala", meaning "valuable stone" or from the Greek word "opallus" which means to see a change in color. ** 'Opalescence' is caused by the reflection of light and appears as a sheen of light, typically milky-bluish in color. ** Precious opal is known for its remarkable ability to diffract light, which results in rainbow-like colors that change with the angle of observation - known as 'play of color'. * Opal is said to stimulate originality and creativity, and to provide with spontaneity and flippancy; but also to promote inconstancy. ** It is thought that it can pick up the thoughts and feelings of people and amplify emotions. * Opal is a birthstone for those who are born in October. ** Opal is the national gemstone of Australia. ** As for the zodiac, it is regarded as the stone for Libra. * Opal is unique as it has the ability to fossilize, unlike other gemstones. * Opal will fall apart or break if it is cut, it has been known to have a hard time "keeping itself together". Gemstones Gallery Perma-Opal.png|Opal's first design. Tumblr po12bsczLT1rxy3lqo1 1280.jpg|[http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/183304348927/ Love.] tumblr_po2tl9Qall1rxy3lqo1_1280.png|Fusion reunion. References Category:Fusion Gems Category:Perma-Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Gems Category:Opal (Amethyst/Pearl) Fusions Category:Quartz/Pearl Fusions